UM ENCONTRO DE ACASO
by Charles D. Ward
Summary: Um idéia que me surgiu depois de ler o Hobbit e logo que eu comecei ler o Senhor dos Aneis: Radagast conhece Beorn, certo? Os dois amam a natureza, certo? Havia um nazgul em Mirkwood, certo? Pronto!... r


UM ENCONTRO DE ACASO  
  
Existe na Terra-média um ditado que trata sobre encontros casuais que acabam   
fazendo grandes diferenças no rumo da história das pessoas, ou até mesmo do   
mundo! A esse fato chama-se "encontro de acaso". Temos como exemplo o fato de   
Gandalf ter encontrado casualmente Thorin Escudo de Carvalho no Pônei Saltitante   
em Bri, o que levou Bilbo Bolseiro a uma aventura onde encontrou um anel mágico   
que pertencia a um demônio destrutivo, que mais tarde levaria o mundo a Guerra   
do Anel, mas isso é outra história e deve ser contada em outra ocasião. Pois   
bem, por volta do ano 2952 da Terceira Era aconteceu nos ermos de Rhovanion um   
encontro de acaso, entre duas grandes figuras desta era, que acabaram por mudar   
o destino dos povos e do mundo. Misteriosamente esse interessante e importante   
evento não consta em lugar algum dos anais da história ou aparece com alterações   
severas, nem nos Livros Vermelhos do Marco Ocidental... Tudo começou mais ou   
menos assim:  
Aiwendil, o castanho, o amigo dos pássaros, o tratador de animais estava   
descansando no vale Anduin, entre as Montanhas Sombrias e a Floresta das Trevas,   
antes chamada de Grande Floresta Verde, repleta de elfos silvestres, os   
nandorin, mas então surgiu o Necromante ao sudeste da floresta e com ele veio   
sua sombra.Que seja, Aiwendil estava com os pés molhados nas águas velozes e   
ruidosas do Rio Comprido. Descansava recostado a uma pedra, sob a sombra de uma   
árvore, o sol triste de fim de tarde de fim de ano, aquecia-lhe a face. Seus   
olhos estavam fechados. O cajado e bolsa estavam a seu lado. Vestia um longo   
manto marrom alaranjado, com direito a capuz. Tinha uma longa barba e um longo   
cabelo prateado, cinzento e branco, mostrando sua sabedoria adquirida com a   
idade.   
Ouviu um gralhar nas altitudes e ao abrir os olhos, viu ao longe, vindo em sua   
direção, um pássaro negro. Era um corvo. E o corvo pousou perto dele. Disse:  
"Croac!Croac! Seria você o Istari Aiwendil? Croac!Croac!"  
"Sim, sou eu o mago castanho. E você, quem é? Como soube de mim? Porquê me   
procura?".  
"Croac!Croac! Sou Erom da nova família de corvos Reven, surgida da miscigenação   
entre uma família nobre das distâncias do noroeste da Terra-média e de uma velha   
família local. Certo tempo atrás, quando pensava em fugir daqui, cruzei com   
Curunír, o branco, o líder, em sua torre em Isengard e ele me pediu que   
procurasse por você. Creio que eu encontrei, cumprindo minha missão.   
Croac!Croac!"  
"Primeiro, porquê pensava em fugir daqui? Segundo, por quê Saruman, mandou-lhe   
me procurar?".  
Era impressionante como Aiwendil entendia a língua das aves. Essa característica   
lhe rendeu uma boa fama entre os lugares pelos quais viajou e as pessoas que   
conheceu. E mais tarde, suas histórias foram levadas a lugares longínquos e a   
pessoas que jamais conheceu.  
Erom Reven respondeu:  
"Croac!Croac! Nos meus vôos aéreos pelo mundo, vi fumaça negra em Mordor e   
exércitos de criaturas negras se formando escondidos. Creio, até mesmo, ter   
visto Cavaleiros Negros, Espectros do Anel, vagando por aí em direção daqui e de   
Eriador. Senti medo das antigas canções que muitos evitam falar, voltarem a ser   
verdade."  
"Saruman, como preferes chamar, mandou que procurasse por orcs ao longo do   
Anduin, pois ele acredita que aqueles monstros cruéis tenham descoberto um Poder   
Mestre de toda criação do Mal. Acredita também que pode existir um tal pedra   
Palantír escondida nas ruínas da fortaleza do Senhor da Escuridão. Lamento, não   
poder lhe dizer mais nada, mas foi isso que o Mão Branca me disse. Lamento   
também não poder ficar mais! Croac!Croac!"  
E antes mesmo que Aiwendil pudesse dizer obrigado ou perguntar mais porquês,   
Erom Reven sumiu num rápido bater de asas que deixou algumas penas negras   
caírem, e fê-lo sumir rapidamente no horizonte no céu do Pré-Iule.  
Agora, Aiwnedil se perguntava o quê queria dizer todas aquelas coisas. Por quê   
Saruman não lhe procurou pessoalmente ou enviou uma de suas águias, pombas ou   
corujas, como costumava fazer? Que formação de exército era aquela surgindo   
pelos becos escuros do mundo? O quê seria este poder? Quê fortaleza é esta que   
ele jamais ouvira falar? Aiwendil percebia que em breve seria convocado para um   
novo Conselho Branco com Celeborn, Galadriel, Círdan, Olórin (ou Mithrandir), e   
Saruman; lá, todas as suas dúvidas e muitas outras coisas seriam resolvidas. Até   
lá, desceria o Anduin até seu lar em Rhosgobel, a vila cercada.   
Aiwendil sacudiu o pó em sua roupa, se esticou se pôs a caminhar com fazem os   
Guardiões Dúnedain. Ao norte podia ver Ered Mithrin, as Montanhas Cinzentas; ao   
oeste divisava Hithareglir, as Montanhas Sombrias e à leste se estendia a imensa   
Taur-e-ndaedelos, a Floresta das Trevas. Foi, então, para o sul.  
Percorreu todo o caminho entre o Anduin, onde barulhos estranhos surgiam na água   
e, a Floresta das Trevas, onde luzes macabras surgiam entre a densa folhagem.   
Caminhou todo o fim de dia e maior parte da noite. Quando a lua já ia alta, no   
céu, parou para acender uma fogueira e comer e beber algo. Antes de dormir   
cantou:  
"A! Elbereth Gilthoniel!  
silivren penna míriel  
o menel aglar elenath,  
Gilthoniel, A! Elbereth!"  
Aiwendil acordou pouco tempo antes do dia nascer com o ruído de respiração de um   
animal ofegante. Rugidos e patas rangendo contra algo. Viu ao longe, a luz do   
luar pálido, a silhueta de um enorme urso.  
No dia seguinte, continuou sua caminhada desde cedo, com poucas paradas para   
descanso ou alimentação. Perto do fim da tarde chegou à um ilhéu de pedra no   
centro do Anduin, era o Carrock.  
Na beirada do Rio Comprido, encontrou um homem enorme com barba e cabelos negros   
espessos, os braços e as pernas descobertos, grandes, negros e musculosos.   
Vestia uma túnica que lhe descia até os joelhos e apoiava-se num grande machado.   
Ao seu lado, um cavalo branco pastava, ele observava Aiwendil se aproximar. Num   
tom sério perguntou:  
"Quem é você? O que quer, aqui nesta terra protegida?".  
Aiwendil disse:  
"Ora, não se lembra do 'mago que até que não era um mal sujeito', ultimo   
beorning."  
O homem sorriu. Abriu os braços e correu em sua direção para abraça-lo com a   
força de um lobo, ou porque não um urso. Beorn o reconheceu, mas não era   
amistoso desse jeito com ninguém:  
"Radagast, meu amigo. Há tanto tempo não o vejo. A última vez que soube de você,   
foi através de seu primo, o mago Gandalf o cinzento. Ele veio com treze anões e   
uma estranha criaturinha que chamavam de hobyltla ou hobbit, sei lá. Então, como   
tem passado? O que faz por aqui?".   
"Ouvi falar que orcs e wargs têm rondado a região em busca de um tesouro. Sabe   
de alguma coisa que pode me ajudar? Por acaso, já ouviu falar de alguma   
fortaleza por aqui?".  
"Estão certos aqueles que declamam:'nunca mexa nos negócios de magos'. Não sei   
de nada sobre orcs aqui na região, a não ser sobre uma caverna no interior das   
Montanhas Sombrias".  
"Seria Moria, a gloriosa mina e cidade dos anões que foi invadida por orcs e   
trolls?"  
"Não. Acho que não. Quanto à fortaleza, só ouvi falar de veados que avistaram   
uma torre escondida no interior da Floresta Tenebrosa".  
"Vou para lá então. Quer ir comigo? Pode ir comigo?".  
Beorn pensou um pouco e respondeu:  
"Quase nunca entro naquele lugar de perigos, mas abro uma exceção par5a um amigo   
e para sanar algumas dúvidas. Mas antes, vamos nos abastecer com armas e   
hidromel na minha casa".  
Foram. O alojamento de Beorn e de seus cavalos era logo ali perto. Durante o   
caminho, Beorn contou algo a Radagast, ou Aiwendil:  
"Sabe, meu caro amigo, há pouco mais de um ano, me surpreendi com uma criatura   
viscosa incomodando meus cavalos, esquilos, pássaros, etc. Era   
verde-acinzentada, com caroços, grandes olhos amarelados e pálidos que brilhavam   
na escuridão. Tentava roubar comida na minha despensa, mas corri atrás dele. Ele   
se esgueirava feito um lagarto, era escorregadio como um peixe, ágil como um   
inseto. Escalou em se pendurou em altas e difíceis árvores. Era rápido e se   
escondia em todos os momentos. Parecia falar com alguém e produzia chiados e   
assobios. Quando o cerquei, pediu clemência, se ajoelhou, lambeu seus dedos   
cheios de feridas e meus pés. Chegou a virar de barriga para cima e rolar no   
chão. Percebi então que conversava consigo mesmo, se chamando de Gollum ou   
Sméagol e procurava por algo que chamava de precioso. Este tal precioso parecia   
ter sido um presente de aniversário que lhe foi roubado por um trapaceiro e   
malvado hobbit do Condado. Quando quase senti pena, ele deu um salto e caiu no   
rio. Parecia um tronco escuro com olhos brilhantes quando estava na superfície.   
Mas, então, sumiu depressa com seus pés em forma de nadadeira. Nunca mais eu o   
vi, mas ouvi boatos sobre uma criatura estranhamente parecida em outros lugares   
das redondezas. Sabe de alguma coisa a respeito?".  
"Não, mas vou tentar me informar com os elfos de Imladris e lhe darei uma   
resposta assim que conseguir".  
Beorn fez uma cara de desgosto ao ouvir o nome de Imladris, mas ficou em   
silêncio. Entraram na construção simples, porém espaçosa. Beorn pegou para ele   
um arco com flechas e um bastão. Para os dois, Beorn pegou um cantil com   
hidromel. Dormiram lá naquela noite, para partir na manhã seguinte, após o   
desjejum. E assim fizeram, naquela noite, enquanto comiam um assado e bebiam   
vinho numa mesa, sentados no chão, ao lado da lareira, Radagast cantou outros   
versos élficos:   
"Ai lintuilindov a Lasselanta  
piliningeve súyer nalla qanta  
kuluvai ya karnevalinar  
v'ematte sinq'Eldamar".  
A música agradou tanto Beorn, que ele adormeceu embalado em bons sonhos.   
Acordaram cedo, fizeram um desjejum à base de frutas, pães, bolos, sucos e água.   
Partiram. Durante o caminho, podiam ver a Floresta das Trevas se assomando no   
horizonte. Beorn disse:  
"Como bem sabes, quase nunca entro nesta floresta. Desgosto de seus habitantes   
élficos e humanos e temo suas criaturas macabras. Porém, deixe que eu guie-nos   
pela trilha. Siga minhas instruções, certo?".  
"Eu sou um mago, sei me cuidar. Agradeço sua preocupação, vou seguir suas   
recomendações, mas também tenho meus segredos...".  
Beorn aproveitou a deixa para lhe perguntar uma velha dúvida:  
"Fale-me sobre os magos, se puder".  
"Não preciso falar isso para ninguém, nem quero, mas creio que posso confiar em   
você. Meu amigo, agora saberá um dos maiores segredos da Terra-média. Apenas o   
que se passa em Mordor, ou Tom Bombadil é segredo maior. Afinal, como dizem, não   
se meta com os negócios dos magos!".  
"Por volta do ano 1000 desta Terceira Era, os Valar resolveram enviar de   
Valinor, mensageiros e protetores para Endor. Perceberam que o mal de Melkor, ou   
Morgoth, e de Sauron poderia voltar ao mundo e aos corações dos povos. Pois bem,   
escolheram e criaram homens que serviriam para a missão de livrar o mundo das   
sombras. Assim surgiu a Heren Istarion, a Ordem dos Magos. O primeiro a vir foi   
Curunír'Lân, o branco, também conhecido como Saruman ou Curumo. Depois veio   
Olórin, o cinzento, também conhecido como Gandalf, Mithrandir, Incánus ou   
Tharkûn. Só então eu vim: Aiwendil, o castanho ou Radagast. Depois de mim ainda   
vieram mais dois, Alatar e Pallando, os Ithry Luin, magos azuis. Pelo que se   
sabe, eles foram para o leste e lá se estabeleceram e não voltaram. Nenhum mago   
veio para cá depois deles".  
"Fala-se, porém, de dois outros Magos Azuis. Vieram para Arda junto com   
Glorfindel. Morinethar o matador da escuridão e Romestamo, o auxiliador do   
leste, foram enviados pelos poderes do mundo para combater a volta de Sauron e   
os homens que ainda seguiam os cultos a Melkor".  
"Existe um poema sobre a vinda dos magos a Terra-média para enfrentar Sauron, de   
Gandalf. É assim:".  
"Aprenderíeis a história  
dos cinco que vieram   
Apenas um regressou.  
sob o domínio dos Homens  
até Dagor Dagorath  
Como foi que a ouvistes:  
dos senhores do Ocidente  
Perdidas estão as longas estradas  
e a homens mortais  
Do Ocidente antigo  
ao ouvido de quem dormia  
longamente secreta  
de um país distante?  
Outros nunca mais  
a Terra-média procurarão  
e a condenação chegarem.  
a opinião oculta  
na terra de Aman?  
que lá levaram,  
Manwë não fala.  
um vento levou-a   
nos silêncios  
sob a sombra da noite,  
de terras esquecidas  
sobre mares de anos  
Nem todas foram esquecidas  
A Sauron viu-o  
quando chegam notícias  
e eras perdidas  
até o pensamento pesquisador.  
pelo rei mais alto.  
como uma lenta ameaça...".  
"Fui enviado por Yavanna, uma valier criadora de plantas, flores, frutos e das   
Duas Árvores. Protetora de tudo o que cresce. Enviou-me para cá para admirar   
toda beleza que fez para este mundo, queria que eu relatasse para ela como   
estavam suas vidas por aqui, já que não pode ou não pretende vir para cá.   
Embora, diga-se que no fim dos tempos os Valar voltaram para cá e levaram os   
elfos para a Casa dos Espíritos. Afinal, o mundo será dos homens, para que eles   
corrijam seus erros e recriem um novo lugar para viver".  
"Quanto a nós, os magos, não sabemos se poderemos voltar a hora que quisermos,   
se seremos chamados de volta ou se fomos abandonados aqui. Viemos para cá com   
uma aparência de homens velhos e envelhecemos lentamente, somos quase imortais,   
como os elfos. Viemos para cá pelos Portos Cinzentos...".  
Então, Radagast perguntou:  
"E tu e teu povo? De onde vieram?".  
Beorn respondeu misteriosamente incomodado:  
"Quando os homens do norte migraram ou foram expulsos pelos dragões, muitos se   
instalaram aqui, na Floresta. Os cavaleiros de Rohan também fazem parte da minha   
raça. Porém, a habilidade de trocar a pele é um segredo de alguns poucos em   
minha família. A maior parte dos homens do meu povo se isolaram em pequenas   
aldeias".  
Calaram-se, pois haviam chegado à uma espécie de portão para a floresta. A   
partir daquele ponto uma trilha começava entre as árvores. As árvores eram   
grandes e nascidas uma sobre a outra, o que fazia com que luz alguma do sol   
entrasse por entre frestas de folhas. Eram escuras e de grande porte. Luzes   
piscavam na escuridão, sentiam-se observados, ruídos sinistros os cercavam.   
Podiam ver pequenos pontos voando a frente deles. Quase mais nada viam, além da   
trilha desgastada na grama e na terra e, da mata densa, fechada, sombria e   
tenebrosa. Sabiam que deviam seguir pela Velha Estrada da Floresta e não   
desviarem o caminho, à menos que tivessem certeza, para não se perderem ou serem   
atacados por aranhas gigantes ou trolls da floresta.  
Pois bem, seguiram. Armas em punho, olhos, ouvidos e narizes atentos. De   
repente, surgiu por entre o breu uma dúzia de seres humanóides com aparência   
muito próxima da humana, não fossem as orelhas pontudas e os traços mágicos no   
rosto. Tinham a pele com um leve tom meio esverdeado. Eram os elfos silvestres.   
Um deles, de roupas nobres e cabelos dourados, segurando uma lança, disse:  
"Como ousam invadir o reino do Rei Élfico?".  
Beorn respondeu:  
"O limite do território é para o lado nordeste da floresta! Nós não estamos   
invadindo coisa alguma, temos o direito de andar por onde bem quisermos!   
Corremos os riscos por conta própria e não devemos satisfação alguma a qualquer   
principezinho metido!"  
O elfo tremeu. Beorn parecia ficar maior conforme falava. Seus braços estavam   
mais grossos, sua altura mais alta. Os outros elfos que estavam junto, soltaram   
as cestas e um animal morto que traziam, para pegarem cordas e redes para   
prenderem Beorn e Radagast pela petulância. Beorn urrou como um urso e golpeou   
algum deles arremessando-os ao chão, ao longe. Radagast bateu o cajado no chão   
fazendo surgir um clarão azul que cegou os inimigos por um tempo. Tempo o   
suficiente para fugirem pelo sul.  
Saíram da trilha, se esgueirando elas árvores. Podiam ouvir gritos, guinchos e   
pios. Sentiam seus corpos sofrerem cortes e impactos. Estavam perdidos e sendo   
caçados por seres que conheciam aquela floresta quase que perfeitamente. Em um   
certo ponto, viram uma cidade feita em árvores e pedras. Era uma vila de homens   
da floresta. Pararam um pouco para respirar. Podiam ver, de longe, o povo da   
vila trabalhando em suas casas ou na comunidade. Beorn disse:  
"Assim como os ents de Fangorn procuram pelas entesposas, eu procuro por mais   
beornings, para poder passar minha linhagem adiante. Não quero deixar o Anduin e   
os animais e a floresta sozinha. Sei que nestas vilas de homens da floresta ou   
em Rhosgobel, há mais beornings; ou pelo menos acho que sei... Sinto medo de ser   
o último".  
Radagast não sabia se era um sorriso ou uma lágrima no rosto de seu amigo.   
Prosseguiram. Depois de um bom tempo puderam ver o sal surgir diante deles.   
Haviam chegado a uma colina. A floresta se estendia por todos os lados. No   
centro da colina erguia-se uma grotesca torre negra e velha. Estava toda rachada   
e gasta. Tinha formas amedrontadoras como garras, presas, chifres, asas, olhos e   
monstros. Era Dol Guldur. Haviam cegado à torre negra do Necromante, a colina da   
bruxaria.  
Circundaram toda a torre em busca de um portão. Encontraram um imenso portão de   
ferro negro. O batente se assemelhava com um olho. Ambos empurraram com força e   
o portão se abriu com um ruído estrondoso. Rangeu agudamente. Estava escuro lá   
dentro. Uma sensação de medo, de ódio, de tristeza e de perigo, podia ser   
sentida naquele lugar. Perceberam, pela luz do sol que entrava pela porta, uma   
escadaria que subia em espiral pelo interior da torre.  
Subiram com receio. Chegaram a um teto com um alçapão. Empurraram-no e   
perceberam que estavam no alto de Dol Guldur. Estantes, mesas, cadeiras, armas,   
manuscritos, objetos místicos ou comuns, se encontravam espalhados pelo chão.   
Vasculharam todos os escritos procurando pistas das antigas atividades daquele   
lugar. Revistaram todas as caixas, vidros, gavetas e prateleiras em busca de   
algo importante, ou revelador, que tivesse sido deixado para trás. Examinaram   
todas as armas e pertences, pessoais ou não. Encontraram nada, exceto talvez por   
um pilar frente a um trono, onde provavelmente o Rei dos Bruxos conversava com   
alguém à distância, pela palantíri. Haviam pinturas bizarras feitas com sangue,   
com formas de luas.  
De repente, ouviram um assobia agudo que gelou o corpo, a mente e a alma.   
Seguiu-se o som de um relincho. Radagast correu até uma janela que fornecia uma   
ampla visão das terras ao redor, ou mais distantes. Viu um cavalo negro e selado   
no pasto, enquanto uma figura negra se movia agilmente para dentro da torre.   
"Rápido! Se esconda e se prepare para receber a visita do que eu julgo ser um   
nazgûl".  
Beorn correu e se escondeu atrás das ruínas de uma parede. Preparou seu arco.   
Radagast ficou num canto da sala, com os braços, pronunciando palavras numa   
língua estranha. Então, surgiu um ser todo encapuzado, rastejando pelo alçapão.   
Farejou e se levantou, mostrando-se alto, vestido com cota de anéis de aços e   
capuz pretos. Não se podia ver rosto nem mãos, era como se lê fosse invisível.   
Segurava um punhal.   
Quando o cavaleiro negro iniciou sua caminhada na direção de Beorn, este   
disparou suas flechas, acertando todo o seu corpo. A cada impacto de um acerto,   
o cavaleiro era impulsionado para trás, com violência. Então, os versos mágicos   
de Radagast ecoaram pela torre, e pela floresta:  
"Sejam feridos os sem corpo!  
Sejam malditos os sem morte!  
Flecha de ar para atravessar o espírito,  
Lança de noite para fazer o máximo,  
Secar o espectro, abençoar o túmulo!"  
Nesse instante, surgiu dos fundos, um raio de luz que atravessou o corpo do   
cavaleiro, derrubando-o no chão, de frente. Radagast havia feito um feitiço para   
atacar criaturas tumulares. Foi o único que lembrou naquela hora. Usou-o por que   
pensou que os nazgûl poderiam estar mortos, já que os Anéis fez com que eles não   
mais envelhecer e fizeram eles desaparecer para sempre, sentiam as coisas apenas   
nos mundos sombrios e espirituais. Tentou outro feitiço, desta vez para   
afugentá-lo:  
"Vai-te, fria Criatura!  
Deixa agora estas terras de luz,  
mar e estrela, terra e vento!  
Que tua vida-morta tenha um fim!"  
Nada aconteceu. O cavaleiro balançou a cabeça e se levantou. Beorn surgiu   
correndo e golpeou sua cabeça com o bastão.  
"Não!...Beorn...!" gritou Radagast.  
O bastão se quebrou e Beorn ficou paralisado. Caiu no chão. Tremia. O cavaleiro   
riu uma risada horrenda e macabra. Radagast correu, pegou o corpo de Beorn em   
seus braços e pulou pela janela. Caiu no chão com um baque surdo. Sentiu a dor   
percorrer seu corpo. O cavalo trotou em sua direção, mas ele sumiu velozmente.   
Teve tempo de ver a nuvem de pássaros que cercavam a região pelos céus, invadir   
o alto da torre. Pode ouvir berros.   
Momentos depois, Beorn acordou nos braços de Radast, dentro de uma caverna   
escura e fria.  
"Onde estamos? O que aconteceu? Quanto tempo se passou?" Perguntou ao mago.   
Radagast respondeu:  
"Você foi atacado pelo hálito negro do pavor. Tratei-o com meus conhecimentos de   
raízes, folhas, frutos e sementes. Já está melhor. Fugi de lá, com você, há   
algumas horas. Convoquei a ajuda dos pássaros. Em breve ficará melhor e sairemos   
deste esconderijo repugnante que achei".  
No dia seguinte, pela manhã, partiram de volta ao Carrock, onde se encontraram   
por acaso e viveram uma importante aventura, que mais tarde resultaria em grande   
ajuda e antecipação, nos eventos que estavam por acontecer. No caminho, Radagast   
disse:  
"Pois bem, a partir daqui, eu vou para Valfenda agilizar o próximo Conselho   
Branco, informarei sobre a palantíri de poder do mal, sobre a volta dos   
Espectros do Anel e sobre aquela estranha criatura que você encontrou. Quanto a   
você, o que fará?".  
"Sabes que é contra a minha vontade e meus princípios, mas me comunicarei com os   
homens de Esgaroth e com os elfos da floresta a respeito de defesas e ataques   
por parte dos Povos Livres e do Inimigo. O que acha?".  
"Excelente. Sempre digo que a surpresa é a pior tragédia. Continue procurando o   
exército de orcs do qual Saruman me avisou. Perguntarei aos pássaros sobre o fim   
que teve o ocorrido de ontem. Que seja, lamento este breve encontro e esta   
urgente despedida, mas até mais ver...".  
Dizendo isso, Aiwendil tomou seu rumo e deixou Beorn seguir o dele. Assim, o   
Conselho Branco foi avisado e acrescentado de informações que puderam trazer   
clarividências sobre reais intenções de Sauron, Saruman e trouxeram uma   
alternativa para a solução da ameaça. E os povos ao leste puderam se preparar   
para a vitória na Guerra do Anel, mas essas são histórias relatadas em "A ruína   
do Senhor dos Anéis e o retorno do Rei", por Bilbo Bolseiro.   
O que importa é que tudo ocorreu graças um encontro de acaso entre o mago   
Radagast o castanho e Beorn. Afinal, tudo acabou bem e dizem que bom está quando   
acaba melhor.   
(featir)   
  
  
[ Click here to report possible abuse to staff ] 


End file.
